The present invention relates to a route determination support device, a route determination supporting method and a storage medium storing therein a program for executing method thereof, and a printed substrate wiring method. More to particularly, this invention relates to a route determination support device capable of recognizing thoroughly the direction of movement from the present position of the user, and to a storage medium storing therein a program for executing supporting method of the route determination wherein the route determination support device is utilized as a wiring design supporting mean on the occasion of wiring working of a printed substrate.
Formerly, for instance, the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. HEI 5-242202 discloses xe2x80x9cWiring Design Support Devicexe2x80x9d and the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. HEI 7-296019 discloses xe2x80x9cWiring Route Determination Systemxe2x80x9d. These device and system are capable of being utilized as the wiring design supporting means on the occasion of implementation of wiring working of the printed substrate by the worker.
In the above-described prior art, there is an area on a printed substrate, where wiring has been completed. When degree of congestion of the area is high, it is necessary to perform wiring while avoiding the area. It is required to support wiring while avoiding such the area. In order to support the wiring, when the operator selects a start point of the wiring, it causes a route connecting the selected start point with the end of line of the wiring to be shown. Thus, it causes provisional outline route to be shown. Such the provisional outline route can be thought that it enables the wiring to be performed efficiently because such the outline route is calculated in consideration of state of whole printed substrate.
There is described the outline route. As shown in FIG. 1, the whole printed substrate is divided into a matrix-shaped frame shape. It causes an area of avoiding the wiring to be decided when the degree of congestion of such area is high. It is considered that efficient wiring is possible. It is considered the area with the matrix-shaped frame unit except for the above-described area with high degree of congestion. It is calculated whether or not the efficient wiring becomes possible without the congestion if the wiring passes through which position. Thus, the outline route is a global wiring route represented above described matter. One example of the outline route decided in such a way as above procedure is shown in FIG. 2.
Further, a ratsnest is always displayed. The ratsnest connects a point where the operator implements wiring operation actuary with the end point. The operator operates while moving. The operator can refer to the ratsnest on the display. The ratsnest is displayed on the display in answer to course of the operation. Thus the operator can recognize position direction of the end point by referring to the ratsnest. The operator saves his trouble of searching the end point on the display. The route for the end point is shown without time for searching the end point.
However, there is the problem that time is required in order to refer to the outline route again by the operator when the outline route is out of display screen while being turned away the practical wiring route from the out line route once. When the operator implements wiring operation practically, as shown in FIG. 3, the display screen displays the operating point while magnifying the neighborhood of the operating point so that the neighborhood of the point of the wiring operation becomes clear.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention, in order to overcome the above-mentioned problem, to provide a route determination support device, a storage medium storing therein a program for executing a route determination supporting method, and a printed substrate wiring method while employing the route determination support device. Such route determination support device enables ratsnest to be displayed such that progressing direction of wiring is capable of being recognized by the operator although both of the start point and the end point are not shown within the screen displayed on the occasion of implementing the wiring operation of the printed substrate mainly, and enables the ratsnest which is changed dynamically to be displayed during the wiring operation. Because, in the halfway through the practical wiring operation, it is required that it causes deviation direction from the recommended outline route to be recognized visually on the display screen.
It is another object of the present invention, to provide a route determination support device, and a storage medium storing therein a program for executing a route determination supporting method. Such the route determination support device enables ratsnest to be displayed in order to be capable of recognizing progressing direction from the present position of the user. The ratsnest displayed on the display screen of the route determination support device is changed dynamically so that the direction can be recognized when guide of operating direction from the present operating point is required for the user.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, in order to achieve the above mentioned object, there is provided a route determination support device which comprises an input unit for inputting information for determining the route, a singularity point position calculator for searching position of a singularity point with direction switching property of the route, a singularity point storage unit for storing therein data of the singularity point calculated by the singularity point position calculator, a target point calculator for selecting a point with the shortest distance from among calculated distances as a target point while calculating distance between the position of the singularity point stored in the singularity point storage unit and a present position utilizing priority of wiring order determined beforehand, and an output unit for displaying ratsnest concerning progress and/or result of route determination operation.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, in the first aspect, there is provided a route determination support device, wherein target point calculator extracts at least one target point whose angle between newly progressing direction of the route and original progressing direction of the route is more than certain threshold value as the singularity point from outline route displayed on a screen of the output unit.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, in the first aspect, there is provided a route determination support device, wherein target point calculator selects a point at which progressing direction of the outline route changes into vertical direction with respect to plane of wiring route as the singularity point.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, in the first aspect, there is provided a route determination support device, wherein the target point calculator extracts the target point from among the singularity points on the basis of result of multiplying coefficients in accordance with given order to respective singularity points from start point side of the outline route by distance between the present point and respective singularity point in every singularity point.
According to a fifth aspect of the present invention, in the fourth aspect, wherein the coefficients is coefficient which increases in accordance with given order with respect to respective singularity points.
According to a sixth aspect of the present invention, in the fifth aspect, there is provided a route determination support device, wherein the target point calculator extracts one and/or a plurality of target point from the singularity points with small value from among the results obtained by multiplying the coefficient by distance between the present point and respective singularity points in every singularity point.
According to a seventh aspect of the present invention, in the sixth aspect, there is provided a route determination support device, wherein the given order in every respective singularity point is updated in such a way that in every time when the present point approaches within prescribed distance from the target point, it causes the singularity point positioned at the side of end point of the outline route by one to be starting point.
According to an eighth aspect of the present invention, in the first aspect, there is provided a route determination support device, which further comprises a passing through point acquisition means for acquiring the passing through point of the outline route displayed on a screen to be ideal route, a singularity point calculation means for calculating at least one singularity point on the basis of prescribed condition from among the acquired passing through points, a distance calculation means for calculating distance between the calculated singularity points and the present point whose position is movable on the screen, a multiplying means for multiplying the coefficient in accordance with order which is given to respective singularity points from the starting point side of the outline route on the outline route by the distance calculated by the distance calculation means, a target point established means for calculating at least one target point from among the singularity point on the basis of the result of the multiplication, and a display means for displaying a straight line for connecting at least one target point established previously with the present point.
According to a ninth aspect of the present invention, in the first aspect, there is provided a route determination support device, which further comprises a passing through point acquisition means for acquiring the passing through point on matrix-shaped frame dividing the whole printed wiring substrate according to displayed outline route on the screen to be ideal route, a singularity point calculation means for calculating at least one singularity point on the basis of prescribed condition from among the acquired passing through points, a distance calculation means for calculating distance between the calculated singularity point and an operation point to be a pointed end place of a wiring operation, a multiplying means for multiplying the coefficient in accordance with order which is given to respective singularity points from the starting point side of the outline route on the outline route by the distance calculated by the distance calculation means, a target point established means for calculating at least one target point from among the singularity point on the basis of the result of the multiplication, and a display means for displaying a straight line for connecting at least one target point established previously with the present point.
According to a tenth aspect of the present invention, in the eighth aspect, there is provided a route determination support device, wherein singularity point calculation means extracts at least one target point whose angle between newly progressing direction of the route and original progressing direction of the route is more than certain threshold value as the singularity point from outline route displayed on a screen of the output unit.
According to an eleventh aspect of the present invention, in the eighth aspect, there is provided a route determination support device, wherein singularity point calculation means selects a point at which progressing direction of the outline route changes into vertical direction with respect to plane of wiring route as the singularity point.
According to a twelfth aspect of the present invention, in the eighth aspect, there is provided a route determination support device, wherein the target point calculation means extracts the target point from among the singularity points on the basis of result of multiplying coefficients in accordance with given order to respective singularity points from start point side of the outline route by distance between the present point and respective singularity point in every singularity point.
According to a thirteenth aspect of the present invention, in the twelfth aspect, there is provided a route determination support device, wherein said coefficients is coefficient which increases in accordance with given order with respect to respective singularity points.
According to a fourteenth aspect of the present invention, in the thirteenth aspect, there is provided a route determination support device, wherein the singularity point calculation means extracts one and/or a plurality of target point from the singularity points with small value from among the results obtained by multiplying said coefficient by distance between the present point and respective singularity points in every singularity point.
According to a fifteenth aspect of the present invention, in the fourteenth aspect, there is provided a route determination support device, wherein the given order in every respective singularity point is updated in such a way that in every time when the present point approaches within prescribed distance from the target point, it causes the singularity point positioned at the side of end point of the outline route by one to be starting point.
According to a sixteenth aspect of the present invention, in the ninth aspect, there is provided a route determination support device, wherein the singularity point calculation means causes the position in which wiring for changing layer through a via (through hole) on the outline route to be a singularity point.
According to a seventeenth aspect of the present invention, in the ninth aspect, there is provided a route determination support device, wherein one passing through point is taken to be xe2x80x9ccurrentxe2x80x9d, and a passing through point positioned at the starting point side by one with respect to the passing through point to be the xe2x80x9ccurrentxe2x80x9d on the outline route is taken to be xe2x80x9cprevxe2x80x9d, further a passing through point positioned at the end point side by one with respect to the passing through point to be the xe2x80x9ccurrentxe2x80x9d on the outline route is taken to be xe2x80x9cnextxe2x80x9d, and wherein there is further provided a first judgement means for judging whether or not angle between original direction of route connecting the xe2x80x9cprevxe2x80x9d with the xe2x80x9ccurrentxe2x80x9d and new direction of route connecting the xe2x80x9ccurrentxe2x80x9d with the xe2x80x9cnextxe2x80x9d is more than the prescribed value, wherein when the first judgement means judges that the angle between original direction of route connecting the xe2x80x9cprevxe2x80x9d with the xe2x80x9ccurrentxe2x80x9d and new direction of route connecting the xe2x80x9ccurrentxe2x80x9d with the xe2x80x9cnextxe2x80x9d is more than the prescribed value, the singularity point calculation means calculates the xe2x80x9ccurrentxe2x80x9d as the singularity point.
According to an eighteenth aspect of the present invention, in the seventeenth aspect, there is provided a route determination support device, which further comprises a second judgement means for judging whether or not a layer in which the xe2x80x9ccurrentxe2x80x9d exists and a layer in which the xe2x80x9cnextxe2x80x9d are the same layers, wherein when the second judgement means judges that the layer in which the xe2x80x9ccurrentxe2x80x9d exists differs from the layer in which the xe2x80x9cnextxe2x80x9d exists, the singularity calculation means calculates the singularity point on the route connecting the xe2x80x9ccurrentxe2x80x9d with the xe2x80x9cnextxe2x80x9d.
According to a nineteenth aspect of the present invention, in the eighteenth aspect, there is provided a route determination support device, which further comprises a third judgement means for judging whether or not a first end point and a second end point are already wired when a plurality of end points of the wiring operation exist on the printed wiring substrate, a fourth judgement means, when the third judgement means judges that the already wired wiring exists, for judging whether or not a T-character wiring from the starting point is capable of being performed at position which the via (through hole) on said already wired wiring with respect to the already wired wiring, and/or is capable of being performed in any position on the already wired wiring, and a fifth judgement means, when the fourth judgement means judges that the T-character wiring is possible in the position where the via (through hole) on the already wired wiring exists, for judging whether or not the target point calculated by the target point calculation means from the T-character outline route displayed on the screen to be ideal route exists within prescribed distance determined beforehand from the position of the via (through hole), wherein when the fifth judgement means judges that the target point exists within the prescribed distance from the position of the via, the display means displays new outline route for executing connection at position of the via.
According to a twentieth aspect of the present invention, in the nineteenth aspect, there is provided a route determination support device, wherein when the fifth judgement means judges that the target point does not exist within the prescribed distance from the position of the via, the display means displays new outline route having a target point existing within the prescribed distance from the position of another via on said already wired wiring.
According to a twenty-first aspect of the present invention, in the twentieth aspect, there is provided a route determination support device, which further comprises a sixth judgement means for judging whether or not the target point calculated from the T-character outline route by the target point calculation means exists within the prescribed distance from a spot positioned in the most nearest place to the starting point on the already wired wiring when the fourth judgement means judges that the T-character wiring is capable of being performed in any position on the already wired wiring, wherein when the sixth judgement means judges that the target point exists within the prescribed distance from the spot, the display means displays new outline route for the sake of connection at the spot.
According to a twenty-second aspect of the present invention, in the twenty-first aspect, there is provided a route determination support device, wherein when the sixth judgement means judges that the target point does not exist within the prescribed distance from the spot, the display means displays new outline wiring which has a target point existing within the prescribed distance from the already wired wiring.
According to a twenty-third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a storage medium storing therein a program for executing processing of a processing for inputting information for determining the route by a input means, a processing for searching position of a singularity point with direction switching property of the route by a singularity point position calculator, a processing for storing therein data of the singularity point calculated by the singularity point position calculator by a singularity point storage unit, a processing for selecting a point with the shortest distance from among calculated distances as a target point while calculating distance between the position of the singularity point stored in the singularity point storage unit and a present position utilizing priority of wiring order determined beforehand a target point calculator, and a processing for displaying ratsnest concerning progress and/or result of route determination operation by an output unit.
According to a twenty-fourth aspect of the present invention, in the twenty-third aspect, there is provided a storage medium storing therein a program for executing processing, wherein there is provided processing of extracting at least one target point whose angle between newly progressing direction of the route and original progressing direction of the route is more than certain threshold value as the singularity point from outline route displayed on a screen of the output unit by means of target point calculator.
According to a twenty-fifth aspect of the present invention, in the twenty-third aspect, there is provided a storage medium storing therein a program for executing processing, wherein there is provided processing of selecting a point at which progressing direction of the outline route changes into vertical direction with respect to plane of wiring route as the singularity point by means of target point calculator.
According to a twenty-sixth aspect of the present invention, in the twenty-third aspect, there is provided a storage medium storing therein a program for executing processing, wherein there is provided processing of extracting the target point from among the singularity points on the basis of result of multiplying coefficients in accordance with given order to respective singularity points from start point side of the outline route by distance between the present point and respective singularity point in every singularity point by means of the target point calculator.
According to a twenty-seventh aspect of the present invention, in the twenty-sixth aspect, there is provided a storage medium storing therein a program for executing processing, wherein the coefficients increase in accordance with the given order with respect to respective singularity points.
According to a twenty-eighth aspect of the present invention, in the twenty-seventh aspect, there is provided a storage medium storing therein a program for executing processing, wherein there is provided processing of extracting one and/or a plurality of target points from the singularity points with small value from among the results obtained by multiplying the coefficients by the distance between the present point and respective singularity points in every singularity point by means of the target point calculator.
According to a twenty-ninth aspect of the present invention, in the twenty-third aspect, there is provided a storage medium storing therein a program for executing processing, wherein the given order in every respective singularity point is updated in such a way that in every time when the present point approaches within prescribed distance from the target point, it causes the singularity point positioned at the side of end point of the outline route by one to be starting point.
According to a thirty aspect of the present invention, in the twenty-third aspect, there is provided a storage medium storing therein a program for executing processing, which further comprises the processing of a processing for acquiring the passing through point of the outline route displayed on a screen to be ideal route by means of a passing through point acquisition means, a processing for calculating at least one singularity point on the basis of prescribed condition from among the acquired passing through points by means of a singularity point calculation means, a processing for calculating distance between the calculated singularity points and the present point whose position is movable on the screen by means of a distance calculation means, a processing for multiplying the coefficient in accordance with order which is given to respective singularity points from the starting point side of the outline route on the outline route by the distance calculated by the distance calculation means, a processing for calculating at least one target point from among the singularity point on the basis of the result of the multiplication by means of a target point established means, and a processing for displaying a straight line for connecting at least one target point established previously with the present point by means of a display means.
According to a thirty-first aspect of the present invention, in the twenty-third aspect, there is provided a storage medium storing therein a program for executing processing, which further comprises the processing of a processing for acquiring the passing through point on matrix-shaped frame dividing the whole printed wiring substrate according to displayed outline route on the screen to be ideal route by means of a passing through point acquisition means, a processing for calculating at least one singularity point on the basis of prescribed condition from among the acquired passing through points by means of a singularity point calculation means, a processing for calculating distance between the calculated singularity point and an operation point to be a pointed end place of a wiring operation by means of a distance calculation means, a processing for multiplying the coefficient in accordance with order which is given to respective singularity points from the starting point side of the outline route on the outline route by the distance calculated by the distance calculation means, a processing for calculating at least one target point from among the singularity point on the basis of the result of the multiplication by means of a target point established means, and a processing for displaying a straight line for connecting at least one target point established previously with the present point by means of a display means.
According to a thirty-second aspect of the present invention, in the thirty aspect, there is provided a storage medium storing therein a program for executing processing, which further comprises the processing of extracting at least one target point whose angle between newly progressing direction of the route and original progressing direction of the route is more than certain threshold value as the singularity point from outline route displayed on a screen of the output unit by means of singularity point calculation means.
According to a thirty-third aspect of the present invention, in the twenty-third aspect, there is provided a storage medium storing therein a program for executing processing, which further comprises the processing of selecting a point at which progressing direction of the outline route changes into vertical direction with respect to plane of wiring route as the singularity point by means of the singularity point calculation means.
According to a thirty-fourth aspect of the present invention, in the thirty aspect, there is provided a storage medium storing therein a program for executing processing, which further comprises the processing of extracting the target point from among the singularity points on the basis of result of multiplying coefficients in accordance with given order to respective singularity points from start point side of the outline route by distance between the present point and respective singularity point in every singularity point by means of the target point calculation means.
According to a thirty-fifth aspect of the present invention, in the thirty-fourth aspect, there is provided a storage medium storing therein a program for executing processing, wherein the coefficients is coefficient which increases in accordance with given order with respect to respective singularity points.
According to a thirty-sixth aspect of the present invention, in the thirty aspect, there is provided a storage medium storing therein a program for executing processing, which further comprises the processing of extracting one and/or a plurality of target point from the singularity points with small value from among the results obtained by multiplying the coefficient by distance between said present point and respective singularity points in every singularity point by means of said singularity point calculation means.
According to a thirty-seventh aspect of the present invention, in the twenty-third aspect, there is provided a storage medium storing therein a program for executing processing, wherein the given order in every respective singularity point is updated in such a way that in every time when the present point approaches within prescribed distance from the target point, it causes the singularity point positioned at the side of end point of the outline route by one to be starting point.
According to a thirty-eighth aspect of the present invention, in the thirty aspect, there is provided a storage medium storing therein a program for executing processing, which further comprises the processing of causing the position in which wiring for changing layer through a via (through hole) on the outline route to be a singularity point by means of the singularity point calculation means.
According to a thirty-ninth aspect of the present invention, in the thirty aspect, there is provided a storage medium storing therein a program for executing processing, wherein one passing through point is taken to be xe2x80x9ccurrentxe2x80x9d, and a passing through point positioned at the starting point side by one with respect to the passing through point to be the xe2x80x9ccurrentxe2x80x9d on the outline route is taken to be xe2x80x9cprevxe2x80x9d, further a passing through point positioned at the end point side by one with respect to the passing through point to be the xe2x80x9ccurrentxe2x80x9d on the outline route is taken to be xe2x80x9cnextxe2x80x9d, and wherein there is further provided a first judgement means for judging whether or not angle between original direction of route connecting the xe2x80x9cprevxe2x80x9d with the xe2x80x9ccurrentxe2x80x9d and new direction of route connecting the xe2x80x9ccurrentxe2x80x9d with the xe2x80x9cnextxe2x80x9d is more than the prescribed value, wherein when the first judgement means judges that the angle between original direction of route connecting the xe2x80x9cprevxe2x80x9d with the xe2x80x9ccurrentxe2x80x9d and new direction of route connecting the xe2x80x9ccurrentxe2x80x9d with the xe2x80x9cnextxe2x80x9d is more than the prescribed value, the singularity point calculation means calculates the xe2x80x9ccurrentxe2x80x9d as the singularity point.
According to a fortieth aspect of the present invention, in the thirty-ninth aspect, there is provided a storage medium storing therein a program for executing processing, which further comprises the processing of a processing for judging whether or not a layer in which the xe2x80x9ccurrentxe2x80x9d exists and a layer in which the xe2x80x9cnextxe2x80x9d are the same layers by means of a second judgement means, wherein when the second judgement means judges that the layer in which the xe2x80x9ccurrentxe2x80x9d exists differs from the layer in which the xe2x80x9cnextxe2x80x9d exists, the singularity calculation means calculates the singularity point on the route connecting the xe2x80x9ccurrentxe2x80x9d with the xe2x80x9cnextxe2x80x9d.
According to a forty-first aspect of the present invention, in the forty aspect, there is provided a storage medium storing therein a program for executing processing, which further comprises the processing of a processing for judging whether or not a first end point and a second end point are already wired when a plurality of end points of the wiring operation exist on the printed wiring substrate by means of a third judgement means, a processing for judging whether or not a T-character wiring from the starting point is capable of being performed at position which the via (through hole) on the already wired wiring with respect to the already wired wiring, and/or is capable of being performed in any position on the already wired wiring by means of a fourth judgement means, when the third judgement means judges that the already wired wiring exists, and a processing for judging whether or not the target point calculated by the target point calculation means from the T-character outline route displayed on the screen to be ideal route exists within prescribed distance determined beforehand from the position of the via (through hole) by means of a fifth judgement means, when the fourth judgement means judges that the T-character wiring is possible in the position where the via (through hole) on the already wired wiring exists, wherein when the fifth judgement means judges that the target point exists within the prescribed distance from the position of the via, the display means displays new outline route for executing connection at position of the via.
According to a forty-second aspect of the present invention, in the forty-first aspect, there is provided a storage medium storing therein a program for executing processing, wherein when the fifth judgement means judges that the target point does not exist within the prescribed distance from the position of the via, the display means displays new outline route having a target point existing within the prescribed distance from the position of another via on the already wired wiring.
According to a forty-third aspect of the present invention, in the forty aspect, there is provided a storage medium storing therein a program for executing processing, which further comprises the processing of a processing for judging whether or not the target point calculated from the T-character outline route by the target point calculation means exists within the prescribed distance from a spot positioned in the most nearest place to the starting point on the already wired wiring when the fourth judgement means judges that the T-character wiring is capable of being performed in any position on the already wired wiring by means of a sixth judgement means, wherein when the sixth judgement means judges that the target point exists within the prescribed distance from the spot, the display means displays new outline route for the sake of connection at said spot.
According to a forty-fourth aspect of the present invention, in the forty-third aspect, there is provided a storage medium storing therein a program for executing processing, which further comprises the processing of a processing for judging that the target point does not exist within the prescribed distance from the spot, the display means displays new outline wiring which has a target point existing within the prescribed distance from the already wired wiring.
According to a forty-fifth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a printed substrate wiring method which comprises the steps of a step for inputting information for determining the route by a input means, a step for searching position of a singularity point with direction switching property of the route by a singularity point position calculator, a step for storing therein data of the singularity point calculated by the singularity point position calculator by a singularity point storage unit, a step for selecting a point with the shortest distance from among calculated distances as a target point while calculating distance between the position of the singularity point stored in the singularity point storage unit and a present position utilizing priority of wiring order determined beforehand a target point calculator, and a step for displaying ratsnest concerning progress and/or result of route determination operation by an output unit.
According to a forty-sixth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a printed substrate wiring method which further comprises the step of extracting at least one target point whose angle between newly progressing direction of the route and original progressing direction of the route is more than certain threshold value as the singularity point from outline route displayed on a screen of the output unit by means of target point calculator.
According to a forty-seventh aspect of the present invention, in the forty-fifth aspect there is provided a printed substrate wiring method which further comprises the step of selecting a point at which progressing direction of the outline route changes into vertical direction with respect to plane of wiring route as the singularity point by means of target point calculator.
According to a forty-eighth aspect of the present invention, in the forty-fifth aspect there is provided a printed substrate wiring method which further comprises the step of extracting the target point from among the singularity points on the basis of result of multiplying coefficients in accordance with given order to respective singularity points from start point side of the outline route by distance between the present point and respective singularity point in every singularity point by means of the target point calculator.
According to a forty-ninth aspect of the present invention, in the forty-eighth aspect there is provided a printed substrate wiring method, wherein said coefficients increase in accordance with the given order with respect to respective singularity points.
According to a fiftieth aspect of the present invention, in the forty-ninth aspect there is provided a printed substrate wiring method which further comprises the step of extracting one and/or a plurality of target points from the singularity points with small value from among the results obtained by multiplying the coefficients by the distance between the present point and respective singularity points in every singularity point by means of the target point calculator.